Shinfuku no Shisō
by SeishirouUyehara
Summary: A Fanfic of Kyoukai no Kanata. A simple boy who is a rarity deals with major conflicts along with life as a student at an academy. He constantly tries to live a life while hunting and being hunted.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I'm Immortal, Yes I Fight Yumou, Yes I Am One**

My name is Seishirou Uyehara and I am a student at Arasoi Academy. You may think that I'm a normal teen: constantly studying for exams and dealing with social lives. True i have all of that, but I also have to deal with Youmu. Youmu are evil spirits that can possess people and must be dealt with by Spirit World Warriors. As a member of the Uyehara clan I am entitled to a spot as a Warrior and have the ability to use the elements around me as a weapon, like my father and forefathers before me. Yet it gets worse. I am the walking conundrum, that rarity that occurs once in a millenia. And yet within the Kanto region of Japan, I sit here. For you see, I am part Youmu, and I hunt Youmu...see the issue? It doesnt bother me as much since I am also half human and Youmu are pure demons. I'm sure youre wondering: So this means what exactly? This means that I can heal quickly to any damage inflicted on me, as Youmu can, yet I have the fullest lifespan of a human. In a sense I hunt my kind, but others also hunt me: like now for instance, another warrior has cornered me with her blade against my neck.

"So, whaddya think happens if I cut you? Will it hurt? Will you feel it?" Her voice was almost at a hiss and I could sense her anger.

"It will hurt, but I won't die..." I muttered that it was a waste of her time but the girl did not seem to care.

"Well only one way to find out!"

She began slicing at my innards, my intestines spilling onto the floor. I could feel the blood pumping through my heart and onto the floor as liters upon liters began to stain the carpet of my apartment. The Cleaners would come by to fix it, so it wasnt a worry of mine.

"Why dont you scream? Youre no fun even for a half Youmu..."

She seemed disapointed, I was not screaming for the fact that this happened regularly. Some punk-ass Warrior would sense me and try to kill me, but to no avail. I was becoming agitated, and the pain was getting worse.

"GODDAMMIT! START HEALING IDIOT!"

She sliced my stomach in half, and i saw my dinner: which consisted of a sandwich and some chips, mixing with my insides. All in all it was not a pretty sight and I was sick of it.

"I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice..."

"HA! Like you can do anything in your current state? FOOL!"

She then proceeded to kick my intestines, as if they were toys.

"Again you leave me no choice..."

I sped to my feet with a sword in my hand. While she was gawking, I had turned the blood that was staining my carpet into a sword, and for her sake she better hope I didn't have AIDS. I shoved the sword into her nerves along her arm, stunning her, and laid her paralyzed body on the back porch. She began to cry.

"Stop your crying, the Cleaners will be here soon, you will be fine."

"Mommy...where are you?..." She began to whisper.

I sighed, they were always like this. The Cleaners soon came and took her to the hospital. They tended to the blood staining the carpets and helped me keep my intestines inside of me. I was placed on my bed and given morphine. One thing I've learned: The pain is endless, and no amount of morphine prepares you for the resewing of your entire flesh. I muffled my cries under a pillow and awaited the dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Start Of Junior Year**

The alarm went off. My body was fixed. Save some soreness the pain was gone. Hopefully the first day of junior year wouldn't be too terrible. I slipped on my uniform, tied my tie. And started the walk to the academy. As I drew closer to the school I noticed a few of my friends: Kasai Kage, holding her trumpet carefully, along with the Tachibana twins, Izo and Yuki, bothering her and their cousin Hotaru Tsukino. They waved at me and I waved back and continued walking. Hikaru Arashi stood by the door, checking his watch, no doubt waiting for Mieko Aida, his girlfriend. To no surprise she soon ran up to him with her bestie, Mika Goya, as the awkward third wheel. I pang of sadness was felt, for I also knew third-wheeledness and I could sympathize with her. I resumed my walking to the room of 1A, where all of us were assigned. Being top of the class, high hopes were given by teachers and much was expected. I sat down and noticed Tenshi Miyano, casually drawing and writing constantly, she would no doubt goto a University to study journalism or help develop some manga. Osamu Moono began to sigh and stretched as he conversed with Tenshi. She refered to him as Moo-Chan but i felt that that was unecessary. I yawned and laid my bag beside my desk.

"Seishi, feel better about yourself..." Mieko glared as she took the seat next to me along with Mika taking the other side.

"Do the llama Seishi." Mika began to demonstrate what would appear to be some sort of a llama with her fingers and waving it in my face.

"I'm just tired, thats all." I laid my head on my desk and could still feel the soreness from where my gut was split.

"Sure you are..." Mieko rolled her eyes and began to cling to Hikaru again.  
No one knew my secret, and I hoped they never would. But then again, alot of people say one changes during junior year, and the events that occur are dramatic. I could deal with drama, but I don't think any of them could handle the fact that I can't die.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I recieved a text from an unknown number telling me to "Meet in the park, after school, Spirit World Warriors only..." It was definitely meant for me, but I have never known for us to meet. Some other people were looking at their phones so I was not that suspicious.

"Mr. Uyehara, as the top of your class, I would hope you would pay more attention. Now please, can you stand up and tell me how we find the cosine of a number without a calculator?" I stood up said the answer and sat back down. The professor glared at me for a minute but then proceeded to take a note, no doubt of my ability to multitask and be attentive.

First period went by, as well as second. Soon we made it to the midday break, where I said goodbye to my friends and walked to the park, as per the message. I waited for about an hour, and picked up some sushi to eat for my lunch. A man was soon seen walking towards me. He seemed normal and not phased by the uniform I had on.

"Well I guess I will wait for you people to gather."

He looked at me and I could tell he sensed what I was. A Youmu, despicable and terrible, but he knew that he couldn't touch me per his orders. A few more minutes passed and I began to notice that my friends were joining this meeting, which wasn't surprising. Many top class students tend to be from high ranking families and could have easily been trained. The man coughed and looked at me.

"I have brought you all here today to let you know a simple fact: That Seishirou Uyehara is part Youmu, and you are free to attack him if you wish. But he cannot die. So be warned." He patted me on the back and walked away.

My friends were stunned. They stared at me with curiosity. Until Kasai spoke up.

"You know we couldnt hurt you right?"

"I know..."

Mika walked up to me, defiantly looked in my eyes and stabbed me. She stabbed me with no hesitation and I could feel the blood leaking again. But this time I wa-

"Mr. Uyehara wake up!"

I was woken up by my teacher and sat up straight. What was I thinking? Some of my friends were warriors themselves and had already accepted my existence. There was no reason to fear. It was just a nightmare dreamt up by a sleep-lacking teen who had a rough night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Assault?**

School eventually came to a close. It felt great to be free from the confines of the Academy and I even loosened up my tie a bit. I passed the cafe where I obtained my coffee every morning, with its name being Ikida Sunrise. Its name was not-so-great but the people and atmosphere are impeccable. I can even smell the coffee as if it were 5 AM ag-

"I smell trash..."

I turned to notice a boy around my age glancing in my direction. Probably another punk, who noticed my scent and thought about a hunt. I mouthed "World Warrior" so that maybe he would take the hint that I was not an average Youmu. Instead of nodding his head like most, he spat in my direction. I continued to walk away and noticed he split from his group of friends to follow me.

"Oi! Trash!"

"Im not trash..."

"In my book you are, so get your ass back here!"

"Not a chance..."

"Betcha feel safe eh? But just because you're a warrior too dont mean a thing! I could still take your head and they wouldnt know the difference!"

"Then why dont you? Make this world a safer place?"

I knew I was egging him on, but he seemed like a guy who needed to learn a thing or two. A smirk soon appeared on his face and it felt as if ropes began to bind me. Looking down I saw a poorly made barrier. If he knows a thing or two about how to correctly use them, he may have a chance. A single sigh escaped me, this was going to be annoying, and my scars had just finished healing too.

"So, you get a kick about chasing youmu, eh?"

"Shut your trap! I dont have to answer you!"

"Very well, but say, do you know anything about the Uyehara lineage?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Well, you see, they specialized in harvesting the elements, basic and complex, to fi-"

A fist soon came in contact with my face. Falling backwards, I noticed the panic in his eyes.

"You are a youmu, right?"

"Only half. The other half is human."

"But...how?"

"My father mixed with a youmu who was in a human form..."

"That makes no sense...youmu are spirits..."

"Spirits take ma-"

"IM DONE WITH YOUR NONSENSE, THIS IS ALL A TRICK!"

He slammed my head into the ground, my face was buried so I had no visual.

"The youmu...that i have killed already...they were all monsters...SO WHY AREN'T YOU THE SAME?!"

"Because-"

"NO!"

I began to feel a pressure in my back, he was bearing quite hard upon my spine. It was beginning to curve. I needed to act quickly, before he did any major damage. I noticed there was a puddle of water next to my pinkey...if he didn't see me...I reached for the puddle and before he could blink I formed the water into a sword and stabbed him in the foot.

"AH! YOU LITTLE-!"

I held the sword against his neck, fear glimmering in his eyes...I am getting sick of people because of this always trying to kill me, even though I cant die. A growl rose from the back of my throat as blood began to slither down his neck.

"Stop! Both of you!"

There was a girl. She stood staring at me. It wasnt just any girl either, it was Mika Goya.

"Seishi...just...stop..."

Tears flowed down her eyes. I let the sword drop. The boy ran away screaming. Next thing I knew, I was out cold. The darkness enveloping my being once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vitamin C**

A sense of weightlessness was the best way to describe it. It felt like I was floating, no falling down an endless chasm. God I hate heights, and falling...especially falling. My paranoia began to take over as the speed increase and I began to make out images. One image really caught my eye, one of Mika crying. Guilt tugged at my heart and I began to hear words like "Don't die on me!" And "But you're immortal right?" before more tears began streaming down her face. Where ever I was, I needed to leave soon and make this hellish hallucination stop.  
Now there was warmth. It was not the warmth of a hug but those of tears. I opened my eyes to see Mika clutching my hand and tears pouring over her face. I chuckled.  
"Hell of a scare no?"  
She looked at me dazed. Her eyes quickly went from despair to happiness to anger, all in a blink of an eye.  
"Why'd you have to scare me like that?!"  
She shoved me off of the bed and a loud "Umph" was heard as I hit the ground.  
"What was that for?"  
"That was for scaring me!"  
"Scaring you? Who's the one who happened to have a random key to my house?! I find that a bit odd if you ask me!"  
"Err...you should look around..."  
I blinked a few more times and did not see the faded black paint on the walls. Nor did I see my laptop sitting on the desk. The only thing that was familiar was my bookbag, sitting in the corner. Well, you've gotten yourself into quite a predicament. Haven't you Seishi. Play it cool. Maybe if you just calm down she wo-  
"Why are you so nervous?"  
I jumped. Not because I was nervous or anything...okay I was nervous.  
"Ehh...it just feels like I am intruding and all...being that this is your house..."  
I stared out the window and saw a pale moon peaking from the clouds. Tonight was good weather for stargazing, which could get me out of here.  
"If you're thinking of leaving, you are in no condition."  
"But-"  
I attempted to protest but was just flicked in the head.  
"No buts! You shall stay the night here and leave in the morning. I have a spare room so I shall eb fine!"  
"But it's a bit odd for me to stay here. What will people at the academy say?"  
She looked me dead in the eye, as if me saying that was childish.  
"Welllllllll..." She sipped her hot chocolate. "They will most likely say that Seishirou Uyehara is finally getting to know a very talented girl. Or they might say that...hmm...well the Tachibana twins will probably say "Seishi be gettin some Vitamin C!" Which sucks for you."  
I cringed. "How can you say that so nonchalantly?! You aren't wierded out that they will probably say that?!"  
"Not at all." She stood up. "Now with it being about time to goto school...would you like some orange juice?"  
I bowed my head in frustration. But the tempting thought of orange juice was nice. I sighed.  
"Yes please."  
I watched as Mika went downstairs to get orange juice. I noticed that my jacket was ironed and ready for the day. She really thought of everything didn't she? As I stared at the wall I had a feeling that today was going to be a hell of a day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Have you gotten enough Vitamin C Seishi?**

"Seishi-chan, its time to goto school."  
Mika peered around the corner as I finished getting my uniform on.  
This is going to be very awkward to explain to the others...  
I soon completed the tedious task of putting on a tie and made my way downstairs.  
Maybe if no one sees us together, they won't think of anything...  
My thoughts were soon to be proven wrong as the first person we saw outside was Tenshi Miyano.  
"So Seishi..." Tenshi looked around and noticed Mika, waving before she continued, "I see you've been...rather, errr..." Another glance at Mika, "Preoccupied lately."  
"Its not what you think." I could feel my cheeks blush as Mika floated closer to me and grabbed my arm. She is not helping the situation.  
"Suuuuurrreee its not. Anyway we should get to school." Tenshi began to walk forward occasionally glancing back at me and Mika.  
We soon made it to school, Mika still clinging to my arm. It wasn't too bad, but my thoughts still hadn't changed from earlier. We sat down in the classroom with Mika poking my back from behind me. Others began to pour in and noticed what was happening.  
"Well Seishi, someone has gotten themselves a person." Hikaru winked at me before returning to his seat by Mieko. Behind him the Tachibana twins were debating rather loudly about what was going on.  
"Hey Seishi! Is this why you couldn't go to our party last night?"  
"No Izo, this is-"  
"I bet he has been getting plenty of that Vitamin C, with all of that orange juice..." Yuki began laughing at his brother's comments. Tenshi just sat in the back casually drawing.  
"Well twins, I am sure that's not all he has been drinking." Tenshi sat her pen down and smiled at me. Can this get any awkward? I thought before slamming my head against the desk.  
"Aweee...don't hurt yourself Seishi-chan." Mika gently patted my head and leaned back in her desk. "How will I ever live if you keep hurting yourself?" The tone in her voice was a bit too playful, making me cringe a bit.  
"My lil Seishi is finally becoming a man!" Kasai then proceeded to cry in Hotaru's arms. Flailing occasionally to emphasize her "despair".  
I sighed. I'm done. I laid my head on my desk and proceeded to block everyone out. Yet I could occasionally make out the words "adorable" and "couple", making me want to hide in my cavern of solitude for a bit longer.  
"Mr. Uyehara, the head master would like to see you in her office."  
I got up from my seat and turned around to see Mika stick her tongue out at me. I glared back as if to say "This is all your fault."  
After about ten minutes I found the headmaster's office. I walked in and the first thing I noticed was how cold it was, the second thing I noticed was Mika's picture sitting on her desk. From my observance I could tell that this was going to be a fun day.  
"So, Mr. Uyehara, as you know I approve of you dating my daughter."  
"Err," I pondered the idea and blushed, "I wouldn't say dating..."  
"Nevertheless we have more important things to talk about. I have noticed you have been neglecting to check in with me regarding Youmu collection."  
"Youmu collection? I am deeply sorry but I have been mostly attacked by other students at this academy for the past few days, and therefore, have not had the time to collect any Youmu!"  
I briefly remembered turning in Youmu before. But they had never pestered me like this. It was always a 'Do it when you feel like it thing' never a quota based task. Something was off.  
"Don't be so snippy, just because you are dating my daughter does not give you special priveliges! My original plans were to let you off easy, but I think extra training will be more sufficient! I am assigning you with Mika to hunt Youmu for the next month! Is that clear Uyehara?!"  
"Yes ma'am..." I cringed in my seat and felt more awkward.  
"Good, since that is settled please return to class and enjoy your day."  
I stalked out of there and headed back to class. After sitting down, Mika poked me and whispered "What happened?" which I replied with "Later." Classes went by, tests were aced, and I felt exhausted by the end of the day. As the final bell rang for school to end, Mika reattached herself to my arm as we walked out the door.  
"Sooooooo...what did my mother say to you?"  
"She said that I would have to hunt with you for the next month and a half."  
"That shouldn't be too bad? Right?"  
"I hope not..."  
"You hope? I was kind enough to take you home after you blacked out in the alley! You should be completely fi-"  
"I am fine with it. But most people get hurt near me, since I am part Youmu and all..."  
"But that's not a problem! My family specializes in barriers! So at least lemme help protect you!" It sounded as if she was pleading and I gave in.  
"All right fine...but I need to get home..." I began to walk down the sidewalk towards the district where I lived. Mika grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
"Seishi...your house was burned down...that guy from that night...he was so scared that he went to your home and lit it on fire...in case you were there..."  
"How did he find my house?!"  
"Apparently he had been stalking you and knew where you lived for weeks. My mother interrogated him this morning. I'm sorry but you have no home..."  
I sighed "Well I guess what happens, happens. So I assume I am staying with you again?"  
"Yep, and my mother is okay with everything and she understands the situation. So it's all right."  
"Your mother...I never realized that was who I had was giving my collections to. Hell I didn't even know we had a supervisor until today."  
"Well...that's because we didn't until today..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My mother has been a normal warrior for about twenty years now, but last night she got a call about the attack and was told to keep an eye on you, so I am sure she lied to make it look like you had a supervisor beforehand..."  
We made it back to the house and stepped inside.  
Interesting. Lies were everywhere...and the fact that Mika's mother was hired today as an official supervisor. What does this mean? I sighed again. Today was a long day and not much was figured out. Hopefully all of this nonsense will pan out and I can understand what is really going on...


End file.
